mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Owen1983
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mafia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Owen1983 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Feller91 (Talk) 22:31, August 4, 2010 Hey dude, why is my picture on your homepage? i dont have a massive problem with it or anything but it would have been nice of you to ask seeing as my friend drew it specifically for me --GreaseBall 22:17, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Nice Car Indeed they don't owen, I find it sad how they manufacture cars now ah-days, Cars back in the 30-70's really had style, now there just bland and ugly... well at least most of them are, some are ok, like the new Dodge Charger, or Chevrolet Camaro..... However i would still take a 1950 Hudson Hornet or any classic car over those though. Re: sure Oasis Creo que la nueva piel es fina y la gente es quejarse por nada sólo porque no les gusta el cambio, creo que usted debería ser capaz de elegir entre los oasis o en Mónaco, pero aunque la gente sólo tiene que acostumbrarse a él. [El Tom | La Tom] 20:36, 6 de octubre de 2010 (UTC) Para que sepan que ha estado bloqueado durante una semana y ha perdido sus derechos de administrador y si lo hace otra vez será inmediatamente bloqueada por un tiempo más largo. [El Tom | El Tom] 23:47, 9 de octubre de 2010 (UTC) gracias tom - Usuario: Owen1983 | Owen1983 00:08, 10 de octubre de 2010 (UTC) Admin I think what Owen can be a good Admin of the wiki. He has experience and a mature person sees.--Chiquito 20:11, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Why did you start explaining about moving pages to me? The Tom 20:16, October 10, 2010 (UTC) If you want to be an admin edit more, you seem like you'd be a good admin but i want to see other options before i make the decision. The Tom 20:20, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Don Calo Sure. The Tom 12:20, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. The Tom 15:49, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Admin Because of your experience I’m going to make you a temporary admin while I’m in hospital, this is just a safety measure, I would need you to check the edits made and check this wiki daily to make sure there is no vandalism that the other admins missed etc. you've got experience so i won't go through everything as you should already know. Please reply is you still want to be an admin or not. Tom (talk) 15:50, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Now, as of now it's only temporary but if you do good then i might make it permanent. Tom (talk) 16:34, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations--Chiquito 16:42, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks buddy timeline wouldnt it be easier if you just make one page with all the dates, than to make one page for every year? also, isnt there already a timeline? I think the timeline is good but the purpose of the years is to give editors information without them having to read an entire article BTW please can you sign your name. --Owen1983 12:16, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Copyright Issue Don't you know copyright issue and it's not my website it's my girlfriends you should acknowledge others work when you copy it to wiki that's better so others won't sue or get mad at you so don't tell me not to put link to a website thankz anyway no need my girlfriend already re inserted it K Thankz for the info Jmababa Cossak The Cossack is certainly a "Duesenberg Dual Cowl Phaeton Le Grande 1930". In the game files, the Cossack is originally called "Trautenberg Grande ". In Mafia 1, Trautenberg was Duesenberg.--Chiquito 14:07, October 26, 2010 (UTC) But in the DLC are in both seasons. Should be at a common site.--Chiquito 15:40, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Vito's photo Every day there is someone who changes the picture of Vito. I have protected one hour--Chiquito 19:21, October 26, 2010 (UTC) thanks I will check the history to find out who is responsible --Owen1983 19:57, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I remember I edit my page. For better or for worse, the pages of users should not be edited by others.--Chiquito 12:36, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Everyone stop changing Vito's Pic it already good but the best pic is the one where he is wearing a square striped jacket --Jmababa 12:58, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Why are there other people mad at you Yea why do they hate you you done nothing wrong I read it on Tom's talk page personally me your a good admin --Jmababa 12:53, October 28, 2010 (UTC) I don't no why either Probably i reverted there edits and they didn't like it so they thought they are trying to get his support thay don't bother me but thanks for the support. --Owen1983 13:58, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for your help while i was away, you seem to have done a good job but a few unregistered contributers don't like you, i'm not sure why but i'm considering keeping you on as an admin. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 14:00, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: forum index No problem, glad to be at service. ;) So what's a patroller? --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 14:27, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Patrollers have an extra option (Rollback) allowing them to rollback vandalism --Owen1983 22:48, October 30, 2010 (UTC) It's a rather pointless thing as you may as well just undo it. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 22:50, October 30, 2010 (UTC) I also think its pointless because undesirable changes can be undone through the articles history. --Owen1983 22:55, October 30, 2010 (UTC) I asked him about becoming an admin before and he said he was too busy so you got the position, by the way your no longer temporary your a full time admin now. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 14:47, October 31, 2010 (UTC) No, he's unblocked tommorow and he's no longer an admin. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 18:16, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Edit Just so you know the edit i made to your userpage was just to sort out your infobox. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 17:35, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Don't block ANAT0LY yet i'm going to sort something out. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 23:14, November 4, 2010 (UTC) After thinking about the ANAT0LY thing i've decided you were right to block him, he needs to learn some respect. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 23:29, November 4, 2010 (UTC) He just doesn't understand how things work, he doesn't get that just because he's made a lot of edits, most of which i had to undo, he deserves to be an admin. He's a child and if he doesn't get his own way he has a paddy and loses his temper. He things he can talk to people however he wants, he has a lot to learn and he's gunna get nowhere in life if he doesn't learn, i think the wiki would be better without him to be honest. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 23:53, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Ok, where are you moving to? [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 18:36, November 5, 2010 (UTC) /* ANATOLY LAMB3RY */ Apart from rude, especially with me, is an immature person. I find it amazing the things he says when he can not progress or when someone is ahead in the standings. Besides, adds nothing to the wiki, only devoted to categorize. I do not remember if you created an article once ... Ah, if I remember, when I left Sherman prepared the article and when I gave it to "edit", and was created ...--Chiquito 19:22, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, i it seems like it finishes the way it started between me and ANAT0LY, me undoing his mistakes and him insulting me. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 09:36, November 6, 2010 (UTC) re:página del usuario Thanks... I So poor In English XD , Como la canción No hablamos americano LOL I know, i just hope he will have actually learn't his lesson this time. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 17:25, November 9, 2010 (UTC) ok..--Wachopelao 22:23, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Birthday Happy Birthday!!! [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 23:11, November 11, 2010 (UTC) SWAT in Joe's Adventures? minute 1:20 Ah and Happy Birthday!!!. (I'm still older than you)--Chiquito 19:42, November 12, 2010 (UTC) thanks for wishing me a happy Birthday Owen1983 I think it's a very very very immature and a bad influence on the wiki. You can not prevent a user searching achievements, when an administrator does compulsivelyUser:Chiquito de la calza 00:43, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Just leave him, don't bother him too much or your just asking for an argument, he says he won't be one for a bit after his block anyway. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 21:50, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Just so you know, there's no need to offer Feller91 a position of active bureaucrat he'll come back if he wants. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 18:29, November 19, 2010 (UTC) That happens to me quite a lot also sometimes when i get on the edit page the bars don't show just the white text bit, it's a know wikia bug just try refreshing your screen or closing the site and opening it again. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 20:40, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, i don't know then ask User:MarkvA. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 18:46, November 21, 2010 (UTC) RE;Help Hi! Best thing to do is to send an e-mail to and try to give as many details as possible. Mark (talk) 18:24, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Good. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 19:37, November 25, 2010 (UTC) I think you have the wrong idea about the Tony page, it was created by someone who didn't realise that Tony and Antonio Balsamo where the same person, it should have been deleted. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 20:07, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Deception Disappointed with Joe's Adventures?User:Chiquito de la calza 20:33, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Good to have you back, hows your new place? [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 20:53, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Do you have Joe's Adventures? [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 20:57, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Get AC: Brotherhood it's amazing and so fun to play, i got it and ended up buying the first 2 AC games because i liked it so much. All the DLC's are coming out on a disk soon probably around christmas. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 21:07, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Really I didn't know you were banned for a stupid reason, it sucks and not fair, but thank you for the advice you gave me those fucking B-Crats and Adimns at Bully wiki are completley assholes--Seth Tomasino 16:37, December 1, 2010 (UTC)Seth Tomasino You didn't merge them you deleted the original clothes page and renamed the joe's adventures clothes page clothes so i couldn't undelete it, now all the stuff from the original clothes page, which had a lot of stuff, is gone and can't be restored. Please talk to me before doing trying to merge pages in future. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 16:48, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Why did you block MichaelFox, all he did was delete an offensive message left by ANAT0LY he didn't actually leave the message. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 17:08, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Michael didn't change any images and according to the block log it was for leaving a offensive message on Chiquito's talk page which he didn't leave he just deleted. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 17:14, December 2, 2010 (UTC) I've checked Michael's contributions and he didn't change any images. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 17:18, December 2, 2010 (UTC) I didn't fucking ask for your opinion. just because you're an admin doesn't mean you need to insert yourself in conversations that have nothing to do with you.--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 16:58, December 4, 2010 (UTC) I told him not to add pages to content category but that was an easy mistake to make and after i told him why he understood, that was it, what else has he done? [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 17:03, December 4, 2010 (UTC) We're a little "tied up" in the subject from this user. Speak in the morning with Tom because this way of categorizing binge exceeds standards. Too many times this user has skipped the rules. In addition, published 3 to 4 times each article in addition to categorize, upload your marker editions. This has to stop, or resign. Greetings.--User:Chiquito de la calza 07:02, December 5, 2010 (UTC) There's no nead to get involved its about another wiki, thanks though. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 21:44, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Well actually it's only half about another wiki. I'm from Bully Wiki. An IP address vandalized my userpage over there, I looked at the IPs contributions and found out it was someone named Goodfellas90. Goodfellas90, who already edited this wiki as Seth Thomasino, complained to The Tom, who came over to Bully Wiki and argued with me about the block. He didn't think the evidence I had that Goodfellas90/Seth Thomasino was the vandal was good enough to justify blocking them, I did. But later, I was able to find proof that satisfied Tom that I was telling the truth and Seth Tomasino was lying. I also am sure that Old West is a sockpuppet of Seth Tomasino. He's trying to make me and the other bureaucrats on Bully Wiki look bad by coming over here and talking all kinds of shit on people's talk pages, and so he made a fake account to come over here and agree with him. But Tom doesn't want to take any action until Old West being Seth is proven for sure. I asked the wikia staff to run a checkuser on them which will prove it, but they usually take a while to get to that stuff. Anyway if you've got any more questions about all that mess you can ask me on my talk page here. McJeff (talk this way)/ 03:49, December 9, 2010 (UTC) I have been involved since Seth talked to me and got me to talk to the bully b'crats so i'm already involved, i'll take action against seth once the result are back on if he and old west are the same person. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 16:23, December 9, 2010 (UTC) yes he is. ask thr tom.--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 20:45, December 9, 2010 (UTC) It wasn't anat0ly's claim it was a claim made by bully wiki and is probably right. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 17:07, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Global Block If you think I vandalized McJeff's page and created Old West well then you're wrong, I'm here to prove that it wasn't me and I have already found that person, so let me tell you something if you think that I would go and complain to another wiki then you need to think again. You and Anatoly are not involed in this and that fact you agree with that moran and wanted me to get block, be my guess when this is all over you and him will be idiots--Seth Tomasino 04:39, December 11, 2010 (UTC) I'm not going to request a global block, he's been fine on this wiki, though he has lied to me about the bully wiki and talked bad about them, which will be taken down if he and Old West are the same guy, he's lost a lot of respect and his request for admin will be ignored as i don't want someone who continues to lie to me as an admin. Also have you seen his conversation with ANAT0LY, if not have a look. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 10:51, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :I could do some research if you like to see if he is any trouble on any other wiki's. If he is, then that is enough to warrant a global block. Dan the Man 1983 14:31, December 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually if he is trouble, then I might request it myself. For the better of the wiki community. Dan the Man 1983 14:34, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, Checkuser confirmed that Seth Tomasino and Old West edited from the same IP. I can forward you the email if you'd like. McJeff (talk this way)/ 20:24, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Why did you add weapons to the weapon page that weren't in the game? [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 10:34, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks and the same to you :D [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 18:57, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey there, Owen What's up, man? You seem to be a pretty cool guy, and are a fan of old cars and the Mafia series just as much as I am. Anyway, do you have Xbox Live? And if you do, can I hit you up on there? No problem, Owen. Shoot me a friend request when you get set up. My GamerTag is FascistFungus Problem I'm sorry for all of the stuff I have done really I am and also anatoley is at it again, he insulted the user Danny Phenoix and I told him to ignore him and then he insulted me, it's on my talk page--Seth Tomasino 07:42, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot man he needs to learn some lessons--Seth Tomasino 19:56, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Owen, I've re-blocked to Anatoly. He can no longer write to your user page. It is a shame for this wiki--User:Chiquito de la calza 05:24, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Cool Photo I saw that picture of car and it looks awsome, if it is alright with you I now have that picture in my user profile--Seth Tomasino 22:58, January 8, 2011 (UTC) The thing with Seth is over now, i am not sure how i'm going to act about the recent accusation as i have more important things on my mind. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 20:24, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:I assume your an admin of Bully Wiki Yes, that's pretty much what happened. And yes, I am the admin on Bully Wiki. --[[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 20:26, January 12, 2011 (UTC) They weren't treated fairly by wikia though, wow wiki got a larger space for text and i think they should of given the same thing to GTA, it was originally an independant site until they joined wikia so wikia should have treated them better. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 20:04, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Well, as I previously explained; it is extremely likely that he is Sicilian since he is a made man of a family which's don is a Mustache Pete. Look that one up for more information :) [[User:Amathuztus|'Amathuztus']] (Talk) 20:05, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :) [[User:Amathuztus|'Amathuztus']] (Talk) 20:06, January 31, 2011 (UTC) I have noticed this to he is a great editor --Owen1983 21:38, February 1, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure he knows about him, i'll fill him in, i doubt ANAT0LY will return to be honest and yeah its great having the new admin, he's a great admin and editor he's added a lot of info to pages. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 21:16, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Its sorted now, thanks anyway. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 22:13, February 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: congratulations For what? [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 17:15, February 3, 2011 (UTC) it was meant for someone als sorry for confusing you --Owen1983 23:11, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh, wasn't my first block. :) I really don't like to have to block users and potential contributors, but he was just ruining it for everyone. [[User:Amathuztus|'Amathuztus']] (Talk) 21:54, February 11, 2011 (UTC) If he breaks a rule again he's blcoked forever, also the Seth Tomasino account is dead its now Quiet Man. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 18:19, February 14, 2011 (UTC) That's something we can all agree on, besides I won't be editing here anymore.--Quiet Man 21:14, February 14, 2011 (UTC) AllRight I tried to explain to Tom but I do not understand me--User:Chiquito de la calza 17:15, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Who was blocked then unblocked? [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 18:58, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Police --User:Chiquito de la calza 19:13, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 17:56, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Just so you know it was a misunderstanding, ANAT0LY served his month at which point i re-blocked him and later undid my own block, Chqiuito thought he's blocked him for a year after you blocked him but according to the block log he didn't. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 00:20, February 17, 2011 (UTC) I need to talk to you, it's really important.--Quiet Man 01:52, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Well, the users At0micb0mb123 and Hal The Chesse Burger, according to the Wikia Community Centreal they have confirm them of being the same person, I'm not sure if it is true or not though, however before you and the other admins take any actions I've notified The Tom about this.--Quiet Man 02:54, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Okay.--Quiet Man 02:58, February 17, 2011 (UTC) the rules are clear, I think there can be a user with two username. Hal The Cheese Burger is blocked--User:Chiquito de la calza 05:40, February 17, 2011 (UTC) We need talk with MarIv.He is helper of wikia.--User:Chiquito de la calza 17:55, February 17, 2011 (UTC) The guy with 2 accounts, cannot remember his name, hasn't really caused any problem, he crteaed another account which he used to insult himself for some reason but he's not even an editor on the wiki, he uses it to talk to a couple of other users, there's no real point in blocking him but i'll let you decide about that. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 21:17, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Well, I do not know the rules of Wikia regarding duplicate account but if this user has used one of his nicknames to insult, vandalize or anything illegal should be deported regardless of the rules of Wikia. Blocked by "Abusing multiple accounts" I will be attentive to the wiki, but not allow this sort of thing. We have had many problems with Anatoly and other users for this sort of thing and I will not spoil more.--User:Chiquito de la calza 03:33, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Can you see this?.--User:Chiquito de la calza 17:48, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Please don't make decisions on the policy when rules are broken without talking to me. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 18:25, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Rules & Blocks Well if someone is an obvious vandal then they should immidiately be blocked and same for people who are rude and offensive toward other users but if a user who has 2 accounts causes no trouble with either they shouldn't be blocked and in any other cases of rule breaking they should be warned then blocked. I don't think infinite blocks should be given out other than in caes where there's no other option, everyone was the right to a second chance. I wish there was a way to take achievements off of users as that would be a good punishment for achievement boosters but sadly there isn't. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 19:00, February 18, 2011 (UTC) I have said that i will shorten his block, i think 2 weeks for a block with no prior blocks or warnings was a bit much, if he apologises to Amathuztus. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 20:50, February 23, 2011 (UTC) That's what i just said i was doing. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 21:42, February 23, 2011 (UTC) It really doesn't bother me, they'd just have to look at the messages he has left on people's talk pages and the blcok log and the amount of warnings i've given him to realise he should be blocked forever. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 19:54, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey mate!! Can you help me to add cutted off suits to JA =? I wanna add the jacket and flowered shirt of Joe, the white suit with the sunglasses, and the suit who wears Joe in the last chapter of Mafia II, ... I hope you can help me, regards!!--Tommy Gunner 21:35, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Inactive Because of your inactivity i'm considering ceasing your rights as an admin, please relpy. Tom Talk 20:29, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Well if your going to be inactive and let Amathuztus do the work then i'm not sure that your needed as an admin. Tom Talk 16:50, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Good to hear :) Tom Talk 20:31, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Your not the only admin. Tom Talk 20:39, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Loading Quotes Before creating a page please check it doesn't already seems. Tom Talk 21:46, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Edits Hi Owen, i felt the need to contact you about your edits since your return, they have been poorly written, could you please remember to use capital lettters and full stops and to check that what you have written makes sense before you publish it. Tom Talk 20:14, March 23, 2011 (UTC) User:Sirlinkalot96 made contact with me saying that he was bother him, and thank you for the note.--[[User:Quiet Man|'Quiet Man']] (Talk) 14:06, March 27, 2011 (UTC) The Don Award Me and Amath had this discussion before i created the award, stuff like this is on other wiki's, which is where i got the idea from, and it works fine, its just to show that we have noticed and appreciate the hard work they have put in. Tom Talk 23:09, March 28, 2011 (UTC) How can you possibly think of a notification of great quality as something problematic? Labour vote much? [[User:Amathuztus|'Amathuztus']] (Talk) 17:22, March 29, 2011 (UTC) KOA The reason I posted on your wiki here was because he was over on SirLinkalot96's page trying to get him to get me to unblock him. Anyway I apologize for causing a disturbance here. This wiki has very relaxed rules so I'm not sure what you would do about him, but he says he's done so I guess it doesn't matter. McJeff (talk this way)/ 23:59, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the very kind words :) Tom Talk 21:44, April 5, 2011 (UTC) I have only one God. Tom may be the head honcho on this wiki, but he should not talk to me like I'm the only Christian in the world. --Kingofawosmeness777 21:45, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Its done. I wont get back into it with him. I'm just trying to explain that I don't think that McJeff and Dan are sockpuppets of Quiet Man. --Kingofawosmeness777 22:06, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'm sorry. --SirLinkalot96 22:17, April 5, 2011 (UTC) It wasn't out of order, look at this he is still insulting Dan the Man 1983 religious belief. http://mafiagame.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:SirLinkalot96&diff=prev&oldid=44683 --[[user:Quiet Man|''Quiet Man]] (talk) 01:49, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Amath is pretty opinionated, i've already warned him about the dan thing so hopefully that will be the end of it. Tom Talk 20:37, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Derek Pappalardo He is '''Federico "Fat Derek" Pappalardo' because this is mention in the Mafia II family album, even though he is named as just Derek in the game. 04:33, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey Owen Do you have a Xbox 360 and Xbox Live? MichaelFox He said either Vito remains listed as a corporal, which he also said he knew was wrong, or he leaves, so i said bye. In a later conversation he said he'd come back if i changed it to corporal and gave him b'crat rights, i said no so he's no longer an admin. He's caused a few problems and tbh i never really liked him, anyway he's gone. Tom Talk 21:39, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Is that the one where you kill a load of people at the airport? if so it was alright. Tom Talk 17:29, May 13, 2011 (UTC) I think its resolved. Tom Talk 18:28, May 16, 2011 (UTC) The blog he made in my view was useless, also it's not about pages, it can be too on blog post as seen on WCC.--'4th Hale ' (Talk) 18:42, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Even so, blog post are about a topic discussion, therefore it seems pointless for him to made it.--'4th Hale ' (Talk) 19:26, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Why are you saying you have retired from adminship, i removed your rights a bit ago due to inactivity and the fact that I don't think your a great admin. Tom Talk 10:39, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Erm... you didn't retire as an admin, I had already taken your admin rights from you and taken you off the Mafia Wiki Family. Tom Talk 11:56, June 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure what you mean, ? Tom Talk 18:05, June 18, 2011 (UTC)